


Happy Ending

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Helpful Phil, Hurt Dan Howell, M/M, Massage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Danny hurts his back, Philly helps him feel better. ;P





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Barely any plot, mostly just smut and fluff. Just a quick one I wrote for funzies.

Dan decided it would be a good time to clean his room. Phil was out getting groceries so he didn’t really want to watch anything. He was almost done, and began pulling the random stuff the happened to find their way under his bed. One more random sock to go and he’d be done. Unfortunately it happened to be in the hardest to reach place, so he partially crawled under and reached forward when his back seized up and his breath caught. “Holy fuck…” he tried to move but pain radiated down all his limbs. He struggled a little bit but knew it was futile because there was no way he could knowingly cause so much pain, his muscles tightening every time he moved. His eyes were watering by the time he gave up. There he lay half under the bed, for another twenty minutes before he heard the front door close and footfalls on the stairs. “Phil!” He called from his dusty prison.

He could see Phil’s shoes stop in his doorway. “Dan?” 

“Phil, help me, jesus christ I have been stuck under here for forever!” 

“What happened?” 

“I was cleaning, and I pulled the muscles in my back! I’m fucking stuck under here.” 

Phil laughed, then a few moments later was on the ground looking at Dan across from him. “What do you want me to do?” 

“I don’t fucking know.” Dan huffed. “Try pulling me by the legs I guess.” 

“Okay, hang on.” Phil wiggled a little, then a bright light flashed. 

“Did you seriously just take a picture of me?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Phil chuckled, getting up and walking to the other side of the bed. He bent down, took Dan’s feet in his hands and pulled slowly. 

“Owwww fuck fuck fuck!” Dan yelled, causing Phil to immediately drop his feet. 

“I don’t know what to do!” He went to the other side of the bed again and got on the floor to talk to Dan. “What do you want me to do? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“No. Don’t be stupid. I think if you just pull really quick, don’t go slow. Like pulling off a plaster.”

“Okay...you sure?”

“No, but what other options do we have?” Dan said. 

Phil got up and went back to grab Dan’s feet. “Ready?” 

“No.” Dan said “Hang on.” He took a couple deep breaths, “Okay, count to 3, then pull.” 

“Okay, 1...2...3” Phil pulled as hard as he could, and Dan pushed with his arms swearing as he did so. Phil fell back with the movement and hit the ground, but Dan was out from under the bed. “You okay?” Phil panted, as he sat up.

Dan’s eyes were watering from the pain, “Fuck...that hurt.” He tried to roll over but let out a yell. “Oww shit!” 

“Okay I am going to go get you some ice. Stay there. Then I am going to call my mum and see what she says we should do.” Phil said standing up. Dan groaned from the ground in agreement. 

_____

“Do you think you can get up yet?” Phil asked walking back into Dan’s room an hour later.

“No.” Dan whined, “I think I’ll die here Phil. I want you to delete the history off every computer or laptop I’ve ever owned when I go.” 

Phil chuckled, and sat next to Dan on the floor. “I don’t know about you but I am ready for dinner.” 

“I have to pee.” Dan whined, dropping his forehead to the carpet. 

“Well I guess I’ll have to help you up.” Phil said reached out towards Dan. 

“No! Don’t touch me!” Dan said, and went to pull away before yelping and slamming his eyes shut. “Fuck me Phil...this bloody hurts.” 

“Okay, so you eat here, and pee your pants I guess.” Phil shrugged and stood acting like he was going to leave the room. 

“Can’t you find me something to...you know like a bottle or something?” 

“You want me to find you a bottle to piss in?” 

“Well...yeah, kind of. I really can not get up yet...and I have to pee.” 

“Good lord. We have really crossed the closeness line haven’t we?” Phil sighed as he left the room. He returned a few minutes later with an empty milk jug. “Here...I can’t believe I am helping you do this?” 

“Thanks.” Dan said moving slowly to take the jug. “Ummm...let’s see do you think you could roll me onto my side?” 

Phil rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked, “I hope you don’t need me to hold it for you too. There is only so much closeness I can take in one day.” 

“Shut up, and go away.” Dan said. Phil walked out of the room, and closed the door. Dan struggled with his mission to relieve himself and not get it everywhere, but in the end he was mostly successful. Mostly… 

Phil knocked on the door ten minutes later. “So?” He asked as he pushed open the door. “How did it go?” 

“Fine, Phil.” Dan said, and tipped his head towards the bottle. 

“Great. Now we have a bottle of Dan pee…” Phil eyeballed the jug for a second before looking back at Dan. “Can we eat now? I ordered burritos. Thought you could eat that one handed, and be easier to eat laying on your stomach.” 

“Not really hungry. It hurts too much.” 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to A&E? Seriously you giving up food and having to pee in a bottle makes it seem pretty bad.” 

“If it’s still like this tomorrow I’ll think about it.” 

“Fine…” Phil huffed before standing up. “I’m going to get you another hot pack. It’s been long enough with cold, time to move to warm.” 

“Good I’m frozen from the ice.” Dan said resting his head on the ground again. 

“Do you want me to cover you up?” 

“Could you?” Dan asked, before Phil pulled down his duvet and covered him with it.

______

“Time for cold again.” Phil said coming back in the room after eating his dinner in the lounge, while Dan lay on his floor. 

“I was just starting to warm up.” Dan whined. 

“Too bad. Mum said to alternate heat and cold every twenty to thirty minutes. Is it feeling any better?”

“A little.” Dan sucked in a breath as Phil placed the ice pack on his back. “Is there anything else she said would help?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well what is it? I’m desperate.”

“A massage.” 

“Oh.” Dan said, “I guess we’ll have to stick with hot and cold packs then.” 

“I mean…” Phil cleared his throat, “I could rub your back if you wanted me to.” 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to Phil. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“If it will make you feel better I will. Nothing can make me more uncomfortable than having to dump out your pee from earlier.” 

Dan laughed, “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine. What are best friends for if not to pour your pee out of a milk jug every once and awhile.” 

“Oh god, can we not ever talk about it again.” Dan laughed. 

“Gladly. Let me get some lotion or something and I’ll rub your back.” Phil rose and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of massage oil. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” 

“I remembered we had some in the bathroom. Someone gave it to us as a housewarming present remember?” 

“Oh yeah.” Dan chuckled. “Jackass.” 

“Bet he didn’t think we’d use it on each other.” Phil said sitting next to Dan again. 

“I think that is exactly what he thought.” 

“Oh.” Phil coughed, “Okay, well I guess you need to take off your shirt.” Dan struggled a few minutes before Phil had to help him take it off. Slowly they got the shirt off, with a few whines and gasps from Dan. “You ready?” 

“Uh-huh.” Dan sighed, his forehead pressed to the floor again. A few moments later he felt the heat of Phil’s hands on his back. Phil rubbed at the muscles, his slippery hands moving smoothly over his skin. Dan began to relax into his touch, and a moan escaped his lips. 

“Feel good?” Phil asked, as he continued to rub the oil into Dan’s skin. 

“Yeah…” Dan sighed. “You’re good at this.” Phil’s hands moved lower down his back, and his thumbs moved momentarily under the waistband of Dan’s pants. He did that a few more times, each time his thumbs seemed to dip lower and lower. Dan moaned again, surprising himself. 

“Where does it hurt the most?” Phil asked quietly, as he did so, he moved to straddle Dan’s thighs. “This okay? I can get a better angle this way.” 

“Uh-huh.” Dan sighed into the floor. “My lower back is the worst bit.” 

“Okay.” Phil said and skimmed his hands down either side of Dan’s back starting at his shoulders all the way to Dan’s waist band. Then he placed his hands open on either side of Dan’s spine at it’s base and pressed his thumbs into the muscles there. “You have huge knots here, this might hurt.” He pushed harder moving his thumbs in small circles over the tensed muscles until he felt them relax. All the while Dan was unable to stifle the small moans and whines the bubbled out of him. 

“Fuck Phil that feels good.” Dan breathed. 

“Good.” Phil hummed a little, moving his thumbs lower still. “You’re so tight, Dan…” He said, his voice low.

“Mmmm” Dan hummed. Phil moved his hands slowly back up to his shoulders, before sweeping them down again with enough pressure to feel where Dan’s muscles were bunched under the skin. He went back to one spot and worked it out with his thumbs, then moved to another. “Feels so good Phil, harder….yeah like that.” Dan breathed when Phil found a particularly tight spot. 

Phil paused to sprinkle more oil onto Dan’s back, “You mind if I pull these down a little? The oil will stain I think.” He said hooking his fingers under the waistband of Dan’s athletic shorts. 

“S’fine” Dan nodded slightly. Phil pulled gently, he stopped when the top of Dan’s crease peeked out. He smoothed the newly applied oil over the expanse of Dan’s back, making sure to moisten the newly exposed skin. Dan moaned quietly as Phil’s hands moved. 

Once again Phil pressed his thumbs into the muscles on Dan’s lower back, this time moving lower still since the material was no longer in his way. He continued farther down until once again his thumbs dipped below the waistband. He pressed into the muscles there, causing Dan to almost push back as he moaned again. “Fuck that feels good…” 

Phil moved over the same area again and again, each time going lower and lower. Finally he pulled the material lower still, before dripping more oil over the skin. Dan’s breathing was starting to come in shallow gasps, “My whole body is tingling Phil, feels so good.” 

“Want you to feel good…” Phil whispered, his breathing matching that of Dan’s. He pulled at the fabric again, this time, exposing Dan’s entire backside. He smoothed his hands over the mounds, the oil making the skin glisten. He pressed into the muscles, then squeezed and pulled. Dan panting, pushed back a little in response. Phil tentatively dipped his finger tips a little into the warm crease before moving his hands all the way up Dan’s back again. Leaning forward like that, forced his groin to press in to Dan for a moment. Long enough for Dan to feel Phil’s rock hard cock staining against his own shorts. 

“Fuck Phil…” Dan said, “Will you…” 

Phil’s hands stilled on his back, “What Dan? What do you need? Did I hurt you?” 

“No, feels amazing…” Dan shook his head. “Will you…Sorry…nevermind.” Dan panted. He slowly rocked his hips into the floor. He was hard, he tried to remember if he was hard before or after he realized Phil was. He wasn’t sure. He did know he wanted more...wanted Phil to touch him more. 

“How does your back feel?” Phil said, his hands still moving over Dan’s oiled skin. 

“Mmm better than it was, but still tight lower down.” Phil’s hands moved to massage the area, once again moving to press momentarily into the crease of Dan’s ass as he did so. Dan pressed back, into the pressure. He could hear Phil breathing heavy behind him. Once again Phil skimmed his hands up to his shoulders, this time Dan pressed back a little, so that Phil’s hard on was squeezed between them. Dan moaned at the sensation, and Phil caught his breath at the same time losing some control and bucked slightly at the sensation. “Phil….” 

“What...what do you want Dan...tell me.” Phil panted almost in his ear, as he was still leaned forward to rub his shoulders. His one hand snuck up the back of Dan’s neck and into his hair, while the other moved down his side, and stopped at Dan’s hip. 

“You should...umm take off your shirt…or you might stain it…” Dan panted, too scared to admit to what he really wanted. Phil sat back and pulled his shirt over his head quickly before leaning forward again, running his hands over the skin of Dan’s back as he did so. He massaged circles into the muscles in his shoulders before he leaned so far forward that his chest pressed against Dan. He moved his hands down Dan’s sides letting them come to rest on his hips as he pressed his skin to Dan’s back. Both of them moaning at the sensation of so much skin touching, the combined body heat sending them almost over the edge. Phil pressed his hips into Dan, at the same time his mouth found the side of his neck. “Fuck Phil...want you...fuck...so hard…” Dan panted, unable to form sentences by this point in time. 

“Your back…?” Phil said, pulling off of Dan. 

“Feels good Phil...please, touch me. Want you to fuck me, please” Dan said, practically begging. “I can feel you want it too.”

“You sure?” Phil asked, as he ran his hands over Dan’s back, “It’s been a long time…” 

“I know...I’m sure…want you…always want you…” 

“Want you too...never stopped wanting you….”Phil whispered into his ear, as he pushed down his own shorts and boxers. His cock free, was now able to slide smoothly between Dan’s oiled cheeks. “Feels so good.” He panted, bucking his hips slowly. “Condom?” 

“No, s’fine Phil, haven’t needed one since you…” Dan said turning enough to look back at him. “Haven’t wanted to since you.” 

“Me either.” Phil smiled, then leaned down and took Dan’s mouth with his. “You sure you want this now?” 

“I’m so hard for you, I want to feel you in me.” 

“Fuck…” Phil breathed, his hips moving to slide his dick through Dan’s crease again. “Feel so good against me.” He pulled back and pulled off the rest of their clothes. He looked down at Dan, his eyes skimming over the smooth skin, then reached out to run his hand over it. “You’re still gorgeous.” He slipped his fingers between Dan’s cheeks, to stroke over the tight ring of muscle there. As he did do he leaned over to kiss Dan again. They moaned into each other’s mouths as he slipped the tip of one finger in. “So tight.” He said, then pressed kisses down Dan’s back until he came to his entrance, then placed a kiss there. 

“Please Phil...fuck me...don’t make me wait anymore.” Dan begged, as he perked his ass up, presenting it to Phil. Phil bit a cheek lightly before sitting up on his knees, he fingered Dan in order to loosen him up. Dan pressed back wanting more. 

“Look so good like this Dan. Can’t wait to fuck you…” he said, as he pushed in a third finger. He curled them, making Dan cry out in pleasure. “Still know how to make you feel good.” He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Dan’s back before he lined up. Slowly he pressed in, pausing as soon as his head breached Dan’s tight heat. He willed himself to go slow, when all he wanted to do was slam in. After a few moments he pressed farther in, moving slowly, as Dan clenched around him. Dan moaned biting his knuckles because of the stretch. “Remember, push out a little, hurts less.” He felt Dan do as he was told, and sighed as he bottomed out. Dan’s muscles squeezing around him, the tight heat that he hadn’t felt in years almost making him want to cry. “Feel so good, doing great, baby.” 

Dan moaned at the term of endearment he hadn’t heard in so long, “Fuck me Phil, want you to make me cum” Phil began to move his hips slowly at first, but began to pick up the pace a little as Dan’s moans grew into pleading. Phil ran his hands over Dan’s skin, massaging the muscles that rippled in his back as he moved. Eventually he stopped and held on to Dan’s hips as he began to pound into him harder. “Getting close Phil...feels so good inside me...fuck…” Dan moaned, pushing back into Phil’s thrusts, taking him in as deep as he could. 

Phil reached around and began stroking Dan’s cock in time with his thrusts, “Want you to cum for me baby.” He whispered in his ear, before kissing the sensitive skin on his neck. 

“I’m so close...just like that…” Dan panted before cuming over Phil’s hand and spurting on the floor. His muscles pulling Phil’s orgasm from him in a hot white blaze as he shot deep inside Dan. He kissed Dan’s shoulder before they both collapsed, panting and tangled together on the floor. 

Once they had calmed down, and their breathing returned to normal, Phil cleared his throat. “So...that happened.” 

“It did.” Dan said, looking up at him trying to read his expression. 

“Was good.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“What...ummm?” Phil faltered, looking down at Dan who’s head was on his shoulder. 

“What does it mean?”

“Yeah.” 

“Don’t know.” Dan shrugged. “I know I care about you, love you. I know you’re my best friend. I know that that was amazing, and I know I want to do it again sometime. But I also know we did the whole couple thing before...and it didn’t work out.”

“It didn’t work, you’re right, but we’re different now. We’re older, and more mature. Maybe we didn’t work out before because it was too early. It wasn’t the right time. I know I never really wanted to break up, and that I never stopped wanting you.” Phil said, skimming his hand down Dan’s arm. “Maybe if we don’t label our relationship...and just be, just act how we want… just be us, you know? Maybe that would be better. I know that I don’t want anyone else. I love you Dan, and have loved you since the very beginning. I also know that I don’t want you to leave, or be with someone else. I want to be affectionate with you, and make love and have sex with you...but I also don’t want us to change really. I love us as us. I love our life, the only thing I would like to change is how we express how we feel about each other. Does that sound okay?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Dan nodded. “We should also promise to talk to each other.” 

“We talk all the time.” 

“I mean about how we’re feeling, if something has changed about how we feel about our relationship or one another.” 

“Agreed.” 

“I feel like we should prick our fingers and sign a contract or something.” Phil chuckled.

“How bout we seal the deal with a kiss?” 

“Much better option.” Phil smiled, then leaned over to kiss Dan. They both sighed into it, starting sweet, but eventually they had to pull away in order to catch their breath. “Missed this.” Phil said pecking Dan on the lips once more. “How’s your back?” 

Dan sat up slowly. “Still a little tight, but much better, I can move. You did a good job Philly.” Dan smiled down at him. 

“How about I run you a bath to clean off some of this oil, and relax your back a little more? Then when you’re done, we go to bed and watch a movie?” 

“Sounds good.” Dan smiled, “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“What are best friends for if not back massages, that finish with a happy ending?” Phil smirked, before getting up and walking down the hall to start the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the best thing I've written, but if you liked it give it some lovin'. Thanks for reading! <3 And as always, kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> (Also, I barely edited, so if there are any major mistakes let me know so I can fix them!) thanks guys!


End file.
